Feelings
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Quand quelqu'un va mal, et découvre que celui qu'il prend pour son ennemi est dans le même cas... Que se passe-t'il ? ¤ Slash Léger ¤ Terminée
1. I

Voilà.

Alors cette fic est un slash tres tres tres léger…

Le premier que j'aie écrit.

Je ne marque pas qui pense, il faut le deviner :D

Vilaine moi lol…

Hem… Je me lance donc pour déclamer que ces pitis bonhommes ki agissent dans mon histoire sont pas à moi, et c'est bien dommage…

Feelings…

I/

Simplement moi.

J'aimerais tant que l'on m'aime pour moi, et pas pour mon nom. 

Pour moi, tout simplement.

Je ne me cache pas derrière ce nom. Derrière ce masque. 

Non, je ne peux mentir à moi-même. Ce n'est qu'une façade. Au fond de moi, je le sais bien. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il y a derrière ce masque de froideur, de dureté. Derrière mon masque. 

Derrière mon masque, je me cache. 

Mais je ne suis pas le seul, pas le seul à ne pas être apprécié pour moi. 

Un autre est adulé pour son nom. Mais lui ne souffre pas autant. Pas que je sache. 

Il n'est pas contraint à ériger cette façade autour de lui, ce mur qui le sépare des autres.

Je le dois.

Par respect pour mon nom. Pour ma famille. 

Et quel nom…

Un nom asservi par un monstre. 

Il s'est plié à lui. 

Mon père, au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Tout le monde le sait.

Tout le monde le craint. 

Je ne suis pas un saint. Loin de là. 

Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela d'ailleurs. Bien au contraire. 

Je fais tout pour qu'on me craigne. Comme mon père. Mais lui l'a choisi. Pas moi. 

Ses choix affectent toute une famille. 

Salissent un nom. 

Mes « amis » ne me comprennent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas cette façade. 

Ils ne voient pas qu'il faut aller plus loin que les apparences. 

Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne veulent pas savoir. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre. 

Ils ne veulent pas savoir. 

Ils ne voient pas ce malaise en moi. Ce besoin d'autre chose. Ce besoin d'ailleurs. 

Ils ne voient pas que je joue un personnage. Que je suis un autre, et non simplement moi. 

Personne n'a jamais eu de conversation avec mon « vrai moi », mis à part moi-même. 

Et ce n'était pas particulièrement passionnant… 

Je suis la seule personne qui me comprenne vraiment. Même si parfois j'ai du mal. 

C'est dur parfois de n'avoir que soi pour compagnie. 

Il faut que je me reprenne. Je ne dois rien laisser paraître. Rien laisser transpercer ce masque. La moindre de mes erreurs lui est répétée. Le moindre faux pas puni. 

La moindre petite parole. …

Je suis surveillé, je le sais. Etroitement. 

Obligé de brimer des gens dont je me moque éperdument en fait. 

Des gens dont je me sens proche.

Obligé.

Je n'aime pas ce mot. 

Je n'aime pas ma vie.

Je n'aime pas mon entourage. 

Je n'aime pas ma vie. 

Je ne m'aime pas. 

On ne m'aime pas. 

Ni ma famille, ni mes « amis », ni mes ennemis. 

On ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Mon père me protège parce que je suis son héritier. Crabbe et Goyle me suivent pour mon nom… 

Les autres me fuient, par crainte de ce même nom. Par crainte de cette image que je dégage. De cette image que l'on me donne bien malgré moi. 

Je sais que je fais du mal aux gens. Si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit… je le ferai avec joie. 

Mais je n'y peux rien. Ce mal qui me ronge est en moi. A l'intérieur de moi. Même à moi, cela fait mal. 

Ça en devient invivable.

En moi, deux être se s'affrontent. J'aimerais tant qu'il ne reste que moi. 

Moi, et seulement moi.

Celui que je suis réellement. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

Charades and pretty lies

(Mascarades et jolis mensonges)

__

They hide what's deep inside me.

(ils cachent ce qu'il y a au plus profond de moi)

__

Charades do disguise

(Des charades pour déguiser)

__

All the love I keep inside me.

(Tout l'amour que je garde enfoui en moi)

__

Charades! Can't see me,

(Mascarades ! Vous ne pouvez me voir)

__

But can you feel the real me,

(Mais pouvez-vous sentir le vrai moi)

__

The real me behind my charades? 

(Le vrai moi, derrière mes charades)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Derrière ce masque de porcelaine que je porte, mon âme se fend. 

Derrière ce masque opaque, mon visage se tend. 

Derrière ce masque, mon masque, qui se fend, et éclatera.

J'ai l'impression de me perdre dans les méandres de ces tromperies. De me perdre. De perdre ce que je suis. Qui je suis. 

D'oublier qui je serais s'ils n'existaient pas, mon père et son maître. 

Peut-être serais-je le même. Peut-être serais-je différent. 

Je ne le saurai probablement jamais. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

Can't you feel the real me,

(Pouvez-vous sentir le vrai moi)

__

Behind my charades?

(Derrière mes charades)

__

Have I lost the real me,

(Ai-je perdu le vrai moi)

__

Behind my charades?

(Derrière mes mascarades ?)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Je me perds dans les méandres de mon âme.

Je ne suis pas heureux. 

J'erre des heures, sans but, dans les couloirs du collège, dans les couloirs du Manoir familial. Seul, ou flanqué de mes deux gorilles. Ces deux là, je les préfère quand ils dorment, où sont en train de rôder près des cuisines. 

J'erre, en ce moment même. Je flâne depuis une bonne heure dans ces couloirs. Je vais où mes pas me mènent, remuant mes sombres pensées. 

Mais je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas seul. Pas le seul à errer cette nuit. 

Une autre silhouette furtive se glisse le long des murs. 

Un éclat furtif. Un léger reflet. Je devine ce que c 'est. C'est une lame. Longue. Probablement aiguisée.

Je sais qui c'est. Je connais cette silhouette par cœur, pour l'avoir maintes fois détaillée. Maintes fois observée. 

Je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. Je dois l'en empêcher. Il y va de sa vie. De ma survie. 

Je le sais. 

Il ne faut pas que je le laisse faire ce geste. 

Il lève son bras. Je l'attrape. Il tourne son regard vers moi.

Je me noie à l'intérieur. Je me noie à l'intérieur de cette mer émeraude.

Il lâche sa lame. Elle tombe. Le bruit, métallique, résonne. 

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux. Je ne le peux.

Il lève alors ça main sur moi. Me caresse la joue. Dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres, et s'en va. 

Et moi, je reste là. Sans rien dire. Sans rien faire. Le sourire aux lèvres, j'attends mon lendemain.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

N/A : Les paroles sont extraites de Charades, de la B.O du film Grease 2 ^^

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	2. II

Alors, ben… la suite …

Tout de suite après les réponses aux reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Venusa : Vi, prems… nan, ta pas forcé… #^_^#

Et merci de pas boycotter psk je mandie qqes reviews ^_^

Nicolina : Wha !!!!!!!!!!!!! Une review de la grande Nicolina dont je suis Fan !!!!!!!!!!

J'va pas m'en remettre moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Missi bcp… Pi la suite, elle arrive ^____________^

Undomiel Nimalde : Merci Undy !!! Même si j'avais déjà ton avis, un message de toi fait toujours plaisir !!!

Clau : J'espere ne pas avoir mi trop longtemps pour toi !!!!

Mangafana : Je ne me rappelle pas avoir éxploité ce coté la… mais si vraiment il le faut, je le ferai.

En effet, cette fic est déjà terminée. Elle est en trois parties.

*¤* Place à la fic !!! *¤*

II/

Simplement moi.

J'aimerais tant que l'on m'aime pour moi, et pas pour mon nom. 

Pour moi, tout simplement.

Je ne me cache pas derrière ce nom. Derrière cette célébrité que je n'ai pas demandée. 

Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. 

Elle m'est tombée dessus. Il y a bien longtemps.

Parce que mon père ne voulait pas se soumettre. 

Il a refusé de s'allier au Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

Il l'a payé de sa vie. Ainsi que ma mère. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne veux pas savoir. 

Je sais que le monde sorcier croit en moi. 

Je sais qu'ils pensent tous que je suis puissant, au point de détruire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en étant bébé. 

Mais je n'ai rien fait.

Je ne vaux rien.

Je ne suis rien.

Je ne suis pas celui que l'on croit. 

Je ne suis rien. Rien de plus que moi. 

Moi, moi et moi. Je ne veux être que moi. Seul avec moi. 

Bien sûr, j'ai des amis. Oui, je sais. Mais sont-ils là pour moi ? Ou pour mon nom ??? 

Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? 

Pourquoi tous ces doutes ? 

Pourquoi ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser ça ? 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

Look at me, there has to be

(Regardez-moi, il y doit y avoir)

__

Something more than what they see 

(Quelque chose de plus que ce qu'ils voient)

__

[…]

So scared and unsure,

(Si effrayé et si peu sûr)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Je ne sais jamais que penser.

Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. 

Même si sa vie n'est pas tout à fait la même, lui aussi est apprécié ou craint uniquement à cause de son nom.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un nom ? 

Ce n'est jamais qu'un mot. Un nom, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on l'a. On ne l'a pas demandé. Je n'ai pas demandé à être célèbre. Et encore moins à être le célèbre Harry Potter. Ni à avoir cette cicatrice qui me lance régulièrement, et que tout le monde fixe avec un air idiot. 

Même mes amis, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. 

J'aime être seul. J'y suis habitué. Depuis bien longtemps. Depuis toujours en fait. 

Avoir des amis est un fait inhabituel pour moi. 

Un fait récent auquel parfois je ne m'habitue pas.

Et une peur nouvelle, au creux de mon cœur. La peur de les perdre.

J'ai déjà causé une mort. La mort prématuré d'un jeune homme qui devenait mon ami. De rival il devenait mon ami. Et mon ennemi mortel l'a fait tuer, parce qu'il était avec moi. Simplement pour ça. Parce qu'il avait le tort de me connaître. 

Et depuis ce jour, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que j'en rêve. Sans que j'en cauchemarde. 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

One more night

(Encore une nuit)

__

To bear this nightmare

(Pour supporter ce cauchemar)

__

What more do I have to say

(Que puis-je dire de plus)

  
_Crying for me was never worth a tear_

(Pleurer pour moi n'a jamais valu une larme)

__

My lonely soul is only filled with fear

(Mon âme seule est seulement remplie de crainte)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Je n'en peux plus.

Plus de cette célébrité.

Plus de ces cauchemars. 

Plus de cette vie.

Marre de mes errances. Marre de ces hésitations, de ces choix difficiles. 

Marre de dire et répéter que je vais bien, alors que c'est totalement faux. 

Marre, assez. Tout simplement assez.

Assez de survivre au lieu de vivre. 

Assez de ce qui me sert de vie. 

J'aime la nuit. 

Je me livre à mon passe temps préféré à ce moment là.

Je me promène dans les couloirs. Je sais où aller pour éviter Rusard et Miss Teigne. 

J'erre, laissant libre court à mes plus sombres pensées. 

C'est un soir, alors que j'errais encore, que je compris.

Je devais le faire. 

Cela devenait d'une nécessité absolue. Il fallait que je me libère. 

Il le fallait absolument. 

J'ai décidé de partir.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

If you read this line, remember not the hand that wrote it

(Si vous lisez cette ligne, ne vous rappelez pas la main qui l'a écrite)

__

Remember only the verse, songmaker`s cry, the one without tears

(Souvenez-vous seulement du couplet, cri du parolier, le seul sans larmes)

__

For I`ve given this its strength and it has become my only strength.

(Auquel j'ai donné sa force et il est devenu ma seule force)

__

Comforting home, mother`s lap, chance for immortality

(Consolante maison, un genou maternel, une chance pour l'immortalité)

__

Where being wanted became a thrill I never knew

(Où être voulu devint une sensation que je n'ai jamais connue)

__

The sweet piano writing down my life

(Le doux piano notant ma vie)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

J'ai décidé de rejoindre ma véritable famille. 

Là-haut, elle m'attend.

Mon père, ma mère. 

Ils m'attendent.

Ici, rien ne me retient vraiment.

Mes amis s'éloignent de moi. 

Depuis qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments, ils ne se quittent plus. Je n'aie pas les regarder ensemble. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. 

J'envie un peu leur bonheur. 

Bonheur auquel je ne songe même pas.

Il est temps à présent. 

Temps de dire mes adieux à cette salle.

Je pars errer, encore et encore, dans les couloirs. Mais d'abord, je passe par les cuisines.

Non pas parce que j'ai faim, mais pour me procurer un objet. Un objet qui me sera essentiel pour partir. Un couteau. Affûté, dangereux. 

Je le demande. Ils me le donnent, sans poser de questions. Gentils elfes. Je m'en saisis, et je sors comme un voleur. Sans un merci, sans un au revoir. 

Et je file comme le vent là où j'ai décidé d'agir. 

Là où j'ai décidé de périr. 

Je regarde autour de moi. 

Je ne ressent qu'une légère présence, non inquiétante. Probablement Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ce n'est pas important.

Plus rien n'a d'importance. 

Plus rien n'a de sens. 

Je lève alors ma lame. Cette lame qui va me libérer. 

Au moment de la baisser vers mon bras, une main m'en empêche. Quelqu'un a saisi mon bras. 

Je ne veux pas que l'on m'en empêche. J'ai fait mon choix.

Je dois savoir. Qui m'a interrompu. 

Je dois me retourner.

Je l'ai fait.

J'ai tourné la tête. Mes yeux ont accroché un regard clair, d'un gris-bleu acier. 

Ce regard, je le connais bien. Je le connais même par cœur. Mais ces yeux n'ont pas leur froideur habituelle. Ils ont une expression que je ne leur connais pas. Ils sont inquiets. *

Je ne pouvais plus détacher mon regard. 

Ma main s'ouvre. La lame tombe. Le bruit, métallique, résonne.

Je ne quitte pas ses yeux. Je ne le peux.

C'est alors que sous le coup d'une impulsion, un besoin incontrôlable, je lève la main. Je lui caresse la joue.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Elle est si douce. 

J'aimerais que ce moment dure éternellement. 

J'approche mon visage du sien, et je le fait. 

J'ai déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres. 

Elles sont si douces.

Si ce moment pouvait être éternel… 

Et je fuis.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis parti. Sans rien dire.

Sans rien lui dire.

Je ne me suis pas retourné. Mais je ne l'ai pas entendu bouger. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

N/A : Les paroles sont extraites de « Sandra Dee », de la B.O de Grease, et de « Ocean Soul » et « Dead Boy's Poem » de Nightwish. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


	3. III

Reponses aux reviews : 

Clau : missi bcp toi !!!

Nicolina : Missi dmavoir reviewée !!!!!!! Jespere ke ma fin te decevra pa trop… ni toi, ni personne…

*¤*

III/ 

Ce lendemain, j'ai envie de le démarrer avec le sourire. 

Mais je ne le peux. 

Car tout le monde me dévisagerait. Tout le monde se demanderait ce que j'ai.

Et tout ce que je veux, c'est avoir la paix. 

Qu'ils me laissent seul. 

J'ai besoin de réfléchir. De réfléchir à hier soir.

Regards dérobés. Il n'est pas là. 

Que fait-il ? Où est il ? 

Une fois qu'il a été seul, a t'il changé d'idée ? A t'il retenté son acte désespéré ?

Je ne serai rassuré que lorsque je l'aurai vu. 

Cette nuit, j'ai peu dormi. J'ai repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé. 

Maintenant je sais. 

Je devine ce qu'est ce sentiment nouveau qui s'insinue en moi.

Je le devine plus que je ne le sais, puisqu'il m'est inconnu.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

Come cover me with you

(Viens me couvrir avec toi)

__

For the thrill

(Pour le frisson)

__

Till you will take me in

(Jusqu'à ce que tu me prennes)

__

Come comfort me in you

(Viens me consoler en toi)

__

Young love must

(Un jeune amour doit)

__

Live twice only for us

(Vivre deux fois seulement pour nous)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Il est là. Il est entré. Il va bien.

J'en suis heureux.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt, ce qui me poussait vers lui ? 

Ce qui me poussait à lui parler, même si ce n'était que pour lui débiter un tas d'ignominies. Comme je voudrais effacer cela… 

Si je le pouvais…

Mais je ne peux pas.

On m'observe.

Les élèves à ma table. 

Ils doivent me trouver bizarre. 

Pourquoi m'observent-ils de la sorte ?

Je sais. J'ai trouvé.

Inconsciemment, j'ai laissé un sourire rêveur se dessiner sur mon visage. 

Inconsciemment, j'ai levé une partie du voile qui recouvre mon être. 

Sans le vouloir, je leur ai laissé deviner une partie du changement qui opère en moi. 

Que fait-il ? A quoi pense t'il ???

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Ce matin, en me levant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose d'important la veille.

Mes souvenirs s'embrouillent. J'ai l'impression d'être dans du brouillard. 

Je me rappelle être parti aux cuisines.

Je me rappelle ce que j'ai demandé aux elfes.

Je me rappelle être monté à la tour d'astronomie.

Je me rappelle avoir levé ma lame.

Je me rappelle une pression sur mon bras. Puis un océan gris-bleu glacé. 

Je me rappelle.

Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ? Je l'ignore. 

Un geste commandé par la passion. 

Passion du moment, passagère ? Ou enfouie au fond de moi ? 

Je ne sais pas. 

Je ne crois pas connaître ce sentiment nouveau, qui s'insinue en moi. 

Je glisse un regard vers sa table. Il a les yeux tournés vers la porte de la Grande Salle comme s'il attendait quelqu'un, ses si beaux yeux perdus dans le vague. 

Certains Serpentards rient, le montrent du doigt. Il se ressaisit. Rougit légèrement. Très légèrement. 

Peut-être pensait-il à hier… 

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

__

Never was and never will be

(N'a jamais été et ne sera jamais)

__

you don't know how you've betrayed me

(Tu ne sais pas comment tu m'as trahi)

__

and somehow you've got everybody fooled

(Et d'une façon ou d'une autre tu as dupé tout le monde)

  
_without the mask where will you hide_

(Sans le masque où tu te caches)

__

can't find yourself lost in your lie 

(Tu ne peux te trouver perdu dans tes mensonges)

  
_I know the truth now_

(Je sais la vérité à présent)

__

I know who you are

(Je sais qui tu es)

[…]

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

Je ne peux plus le nier. Je ne peux plus reculer. 

J'ai compris.

Je dois le revoir, lui parler. 

Savoir ce qu'il pense. 

S'il m'en veut ou pas. 

Il sort de la salle. J'attend quelques minutes, je le suis. Personne ne remarque rien.

Il m'attendait. 

Nous sommes sortis du collège, allés près du lac. 

Nous nous sommes assis.

Et le silence s'est installé. 

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Toujours ces rires idiots. Ils m'énervent.

Il faut que je sorte d'ici. 

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Je veux qu'il me voie partir.

Je l'attends dehors. Je sais qu'il va me suivre. Je ne sais pas comment. Je le sais. 

Il arrive. Cherche. Je suis sûr qu'il s'y attend. Il sait que je suis là. 

Je sors de l'ombre. 

Nous sortons, allons près du lac. 

Nous nous asseyons…

Et le silence s'installe….

*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*#*¤*

Ils sont ensemble, assis, au bord du lac de Poudlard. 

__

Feelings

(Sentiments)

__

Nothing more than feelings

(Rien de plus que des sentiments)

__

Trying to forget my

(Essayant d'oublier)

__

Feelings of hate

(Mes sentiments de haine)

Aucun d'eux n'ose ouvrir la bouche pour parler. 

Ils s'observent. Se sourient. 

Puis, plus fort que les mots, un geste.

Le jeune garçon blond s'approcha du jeune garçon aux cheveux de jais, et lui rendit le baiser que ce dernier lui avait dérobé la veille. 

Il s'écarta de lui, le regard interrogateur.

Un sourire illuminait le visage de Harry. Drago lui répondit avec le même sourire.

*¤*

__

Si ce jour-là tu m'approches

Si ce jour-là tu m'embrasses

Si ce jour-là tu me touches

Alors ce jour-là sera parfait.

  
Si tu prononces mon prénom

Avec douceur je dirai ton nom

Avec tendresse, nous nous effleurerons.

Pour toi, ce jour-là sera parfait.

Si ce jour-là dans ta mémoire

Reste gravé, reviens me voir

Ou ma vie deviendra mouroir.

Ce jour-là était parfait.

*¤*

Ensemble, ils resteront.

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

How many times have you told me you love her

(Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu l'aimais elle)

As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth

(Autant de fois que j'ai voulu te dire la vérité)

How long have I stood here beside you

(Combien de temps ai-je supporté ici, à coté de toi)

I live through you

(Je vis à travers toi)

You looked through me

(Tu regardais à travers moi)

  
Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh, Solitude)

Still with me is only you

(Encore pour moi est seulement toi)

Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh solitude)

I can't stay away from you

(Je ne peux rester loin de toi)

  
How many times have I done this to myself

(Combien de fois ai-je fait cela à moi-même)

How long will it take before I see

(Combien de temps cela prendra t'il avant que je voie)

When will this hole in my heart be mended

(Quand ce trou dans mon cœur sera t'il réparé)

Who now is left alone but me

(Qui maintenant me laisse seule)

  
Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh, Solitude)

Forever me and forever you

(A jamais moi, à jamais toi)

Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh, solitude)

Only you, only true

(Seulement toi, seulement vraie)

  
Everyone leave me stranded

(Chacun me laisse échoué)

Forgotten, abandoned, 

(Oublié, abandonné)

I can't stay here another night

(Je ne peux rester ici une nuit de plus)

  
Your secret in my heart 

(Ton secret dans mon cœur)

Who could it be

(Qui cela peut-il être)

  
Ooh, Can't you see

(Oh, ne peux tu voir)

All along it was me

(C'était moi tout du long)

How can you be so blind

(Comment peux tu être tellement aveugle)

As to see right through me

(Comme voir au travers de moi)

  
And Ooh, Solitude,

(Et, oh, Solitude)

Still with me is only you

(Encore pour moi est seulement toi)

Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh solitude)

I can't stay away from you

(Je ne peux rester loin de toi)

Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh, Solitude)

Forever me and forever you

(A jamais moi, à jamais toi)

Ooh, Solitude,

(Oh, solitude)

Only you, only true

(Seulement toi, seulement vraie)

*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*¤*

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

N/A : Les paroles sont extraites de « Come Cover Me » de Nightwish, « Everybody fools » de Evanescence, « Feelings » de Offspring et « Solitude » de Evanescence. 

Le petit poème est de moi.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#


End file.
